


Sick

by Greenfrogger



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: Very short drabble.  POV is Brad's significant other - either one of the guys or Seana.  What ever the reader wants to imagine.
Relationships: Brad Sherwood/Reader's Choice
Kudos: 4





	Sick

We were suppose to go out on New Years Eve but instead I had to settle watching the ball drop on television. Even though he got a flu shot he still came down with the flu. I knew something was up when the day before yesterday I picked him up from the theatre he and Colin performed at and he slept the entire ride home - so unlike Brad. Once home, again unlike Brad, just wanted to go to bed. Ever since then the commode has been his second home. 

I think he’s over the worse of it. He’s kept the chicken noodle soup, that he ate two hours ago, down. The fever he has had for the last 36 hours or so has broken but his energy level is at an all time low. He just has laid against me since he woke up yesterday morning. 

No biggie about going out - I’d rather just be with the man I love anyways instead of surrounded by people I don’t know, even if he’s sick.


End file.
